Datownik
1953: Rosjanie zrzucają bombę nieznanego pochodzenia na Warszawę. Wytwarza się Osobliwość oraz Mroźna Strefa. Niemcy i Rosjanie rozpoczynają równoległe badania nad fenomenem. Szybko staje się jasne, iż Mroźna Strefa będzie pochłaniała coraz większy obszar terenu, być może całą planetę. Obie nacje rozpoczynają badania nad programami kosmicznymi oraz nad technologią hibernacji. 1954: Zarówno Niemcy jak i Rosjanie posiedli już wiedzę na temat hibernowania ludzkiego ciała. Rozpoczyna się produkcja wielkich łodzi podwodnych zwanych Arkami, które mają wywieźć ludzi i sprzęt, na odległe planety. 1955: Kolejny skok Osobliwości zamraża większość terenów dawnej Polski. Pierwsze Arki Niemców i Rosjan opuszczają planetę. Wojna powoli zamiera, a świat z niepokojem obserwuje przerażające wydarzenia. Wkrótce Alianci orientują się w sytuacji i rozpoczynają programy kosmiczne na własną rękę. Podpisany zostaje pakt pokojowy między Japonią a USA. Niemcy przekazują Japończykom technologię lotów kosmicznych. 1956: Stało się jasne, iż państwa neutralne nie otrzymają pomocy znikąd. Niemcy, Japończycy, Alianci i Sowieci podpisują traktat pokojowy w obliczu niepokojów wśród ludności cywilnej, a także zagrożenia ze strony państw neutralnych. 1957: Meksyk prowadząc całą Amerykę południową uderzył na USA. Hiszpanie napadli na Niemców, którzy dodatkowo borykali się z buntami podbitej ludności. Turcja i świat Arabski zrzuciły jarzmo kolonialne i ruszyły do ataku zarówno na Niemców jak i Sowietów. W Indiach wybuchł bunt, a tamtejsze armie przyłączyły się do Arabów w ataku na ZSRR. W Chinach doszło do serii buntów na ogromną skalę, których Japończycy nie byli w stanie opanować, podobnie stało się na Filipinach w Syjamie i Birmie. Światowe mocarstwa zostały zmuszone do sięgnięcia po niedawno odkryty arsenał kosmiczny. Statki rozpoczęły „rzucanie” meteorytów i niewielkich asteroid na miasta i armie wroga. Okręty były bezbronne podczas wykonywania tego zadania, ale nie miało to znaczenia, gdyż państwa neutralne nie dysponowały własną flotą. W ciągu kilku tygodni życie straciło setki milionów ludzi. Opinia publiczna nie zareagowała. 1958: Pierwsze Arki Aliantów i Japończyków wyruszają w przestrzeń kosmiczną zwaną głębinami. Grupa bogatych ludzi i korporacji płaci szczerym złotem, dziełami sztuki i innymi wartościowymi przedmiotami za technologię lotów kosmicznych, którą ostatecznie udaje im się odzyskać. Zaszywają się oni w Australii, Szwecji, Finlandii i innych miejscach, którym dało się przetrwać by wraz z rządami tych państw przygotować własne statki. Japończycy osiedlają się na Jowiszu w ogromnym starożytnym mieście, któremu dają nazwę Tokyo. 1959: Druga fala kolonistów Japońskich przybywa na Kallisto zakładając tam Kyoto i Sendai. 1960: Naukowcy, odkryli, iż wkrótce nastąpi kolejny rozbłysk Osobliwości, ustalono, że stanie się to w 1963. Opinię publiczną trzymano w nieświadomości, aby ludzie wciąż myśleli, iż jest nadzieja na ratunek. Japończycy przygotowują się do opuszczenia Jowisza i przeniesienia się na Ganimedesa z racji niepowodzeń z obca technologią. Pierwsze Arki korporacji i kilku państw neutralnych opuszczają Ziemię kierując się w stronę Pasa Asteroid. Zasiedlają Ceresa tworząc tam korporację wydobywczą Hel Incorporated. Australijscy i nowozelnadcy uchodźcy docierają na Oberona (księżyc Urana) gdzie zakładają swoje nowe państwo, Auslandię. 1961: Japończycy wreszcie odkrywają sposób na użycie technologii obcej rasy. Budzą superkomputer ukryty głęboko pod Tokyo, dzięki któremu udaje im się obudzić do życia miasto. Rozpoczyna się cybernetyzacja Japończyków. Powstają miasta Niigata i Yamaguchi na Jowiszu. 1962: Ziemia zamarza. Naukowcy odkrywają iż im większy obszar zostaje połknięty przez kolejny skok Osobliwości, tym wolniej on zamarza. Wielu okrętom udało się uciec zanim Ziemia całkowicie zamarzła. Japończycy zakładają Nagoye i Zhizouke. Rozpoczęto badania nad Osobliwością, każde państwo działa na własną rękę. Ostatni uciekinierzy z państw skandynawskich osiedlają się na Tytanie, zakładając tam swój nowy kraj Skandynawię. 1963: Na Irene w Pasie Asteroid powstaje tajna siedziba niezależnej Gildii Pionierów. 1964: Pionierzy odkrywają na Merkurym Eisenkalt. Sprzedają swoje odkrycie wszystkim frakcjom. Niemal dochodzi do wojny o surowce, ludzie mając jednak wciąż świeżo w pamięci wydarzenia z Ziemi dokonują podziału Merkurego na cztery strefy wpływów. 1965: Odkrycie Heizonium jako najbardziej efektywnego i zarazem stałego źródła energii. Na Merkurym pojawiają się mroźne potwory wykazując się niesamowitą umiejętnością kontroli temperatury. Zarzucenie badań atomowych na rzecz badań nad gorącą stalą. 1967: Nacje kontynuują politykę izolacjonizmu. Na Dione, księżycu Saturna powstaje Pharmalabs, koncern oferujący leki, który podobno odnalazł strzępki technologii obcej rasy. 1968: Hirohito ogłasza się Bogiem-Imperatorem Cesarstwa Mechanicznego Słońca. Na innym księżycu Saturna o nazwie Japet powstaje UAC, czyli United Agricultural Company. Kolejna niezależna korporacja, która zajmuje się produkcją żywności na szeroką skalę, wykorzystując do tego żyzne gleby na Japetcie. Niemcy przejmują włoskie kolonie całkowicie wcielając ich do struktur swojego państwa. Niektórzy włosi uciekają na Pas Asteroid i osiedlają się na planetoidzie Amphirite tworząc tam miasto-państwo Roma. 1971: Na znajdującej się w Pasie Asteroid Egerii powstaje Vegas, miasto hazardu, mafii i wszelkiego występku. Odkrycie Republiki Mandżukoru założonej przez uciekinierów z Mandżurii i Korei, na księżycu Urana, Ariel. 1972: Pierwsze Obrady Okrągłego Stołu. Powstaje międzynarodowa organizacja naukowa Stop the Frost, która ma zająć się badaniem Osobliwości i sposobów na powstrzymanie mrozu. Jedynie Japończycy odmawiają wzięcia udziału w projekcie, dodają również, że nie życzą sobie aby ktokolwiek zbliżał się do zajmowanego przez nich Jowisza, w zamian za co obiecują nie niepokoić innych. Zapada decyzja, iż podobne obrady będą zwoływane co 5 lat, aby wyjaśnić wszystkie nieporozumienia pomiędzy wielką czwórką. Upiory przybywają z Ziemi. Nacje są zaszokowane ich opowieściami, przyjmują ich jednak, chociaż nie obdarzają zaufaniem. W Japonii upiory uznane zostają za zdrajców i dochodzi do ich masakry. Jedynie dwa statki z kilkudziesięcioma upiorami na pokładzie uciekają do aliantów niosąc niepokojące wieści. 1973: Wzrasta zainteresowanie mocarstw Saturnem, Neptunem i Uranem. Pojawiają się tam pierwsze niewielkie kolonie. 1975: Japończycy budują bazę wojskową i miasto na Psyche w Pasie Asteroid. Incydent Merkuriański wzbudza oburzenie wśród ludności niemieckiej i alianckiej. Staje się zarzewiem konfliktu. 1976: Na Saturnie dochodzi do kolejnego „nieporozumienia” żartobliwie zwanego Bijatyką o Saturna. Łowcy nagród ujawniają tak zwaną „Aferę Planetarną”. Okazuje się, że Alianci próbowali przeciągnąć Ceresa i Hel Incorporated na swoją stronę i włączyć go do swojego dominium. Wywołało to natychmiastowy sprzeciw pozostałych sił, oraz wzburzenie opinii publicznej. Wielu polityków Alianckich zmuszono do rezygnacji z zajmowanych stanowisk. Powstaje Gildia Łowców, która skupia najlepszych najemników, szpiegów i morderców, którzy zachowali swą niezależność od rządów państw. 1977: John Fitzgerald Kennedy, czołowy polityk aliantów i jeden z najważniejszych przywódców całej frakcji zostaje zamordowany na kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem Obrad Okrągłego Stołu. Mordercy nie udaje się złapać. Same obrady przebiegają w smutnym i podejrzliwym nastroju. Japończycy odżegnują się od narastającego konfliktu nie chcąc brać w nim udziału i jedynie przysłuchują się rozmowom pozostałych. Trzy pozostałe mocarstwa są względem siebie bardzo podejrzliwe. Rozmowy trwają na temat ostatnich incydentów, próbuje się załagodzić wrogość, co jednak ma niewielki skutek. Obrady nie zostają zakończone niczym konkretnym poza prostymi stwierdzeniami typu „postarajmy się zachować pokój”. 1978: Odkrycie przez Aliantów społeczności na Weście. Zgodnie z opracowanym Planem Willsona, Westa znalazła się pod protekcją aliantów. Oficjalny protest pozostałych mocarstw, zaowocował znacznym pogorszeniem się wzajemnych stosunków. 1979: Niemcy odchodzą z organizacji Stop the Frost. Kilka tygodni później Rosjanie idą w ich ślady. Alianci podtrzymują projekt, jednak przestaje on funkcjonować w swoim pierwotnym kształcie. 1982: Ostatnie Obrady Okrągłego Stołu. Przedstawiciele Japonii wcale się nie pojawili, a naziści odmówili rozmów z komunistami. Z kolei Rosjanie rzucili się do gardła aliantom oskarżając ich o próby wywołania nowej wojny. Obrady zostały zakończone niepowodzeniem i uznano, iż nie będą więcej przeprowadzane. 1983: Sowieci popierają komunistycznych rewolucjonistów w Republice Mandżukoru. Wysyłają im broń i sprzęt. Rozpoczyna się wojna domowa. Niemcy wspólnie z Japonią przeciwdziałają ZSRR wspierając siły lojalistów. 1984: Rosyjski korpus ekspedycyjny ląduje na Ariel i aktywnie włącza się do walki po stronie rewolucjonistów. Japończycy i Niemcy wzmagają swoją pomoc wysyłając jeszcze więcej broni, a także doradców wojskowych. Świat zamarł w oczekiwaniu na wybuch wojny, czego jednak ani Japonia ani Niemcy w tej chwili nie chciały. Alianci zajmują Auslandię. W kraju formuje się ruch oporu wspierany jednocześnie przez ZSRR i nazistów. Początek okresu nazwanego przez historyków jako Zimna Wojna. 1985: Koniec wojny domowej w Republice Mandżukoru. Siły komunistów zostały pokonane, a rosyjski korpus powrócił na Marsa. W Auslandii wybucha powstanie skierowane przeciwko wojskom alianckim i aktywnie wspierane zarówno przez ZSRR jak i Niemcy. 1986: Powstanie anty-alianckie na Weście. Za powstaniem stali Niemcy, chociaż nigdy oficjalnie się do tego nie przyznali. 1987: Powstanie na Weście zostaje stłumione. Większość rewolucjonistów zostaje stracona. Ci, którym udało się przetrwać stworzyli FWW, Front Wyzwolenia Westy, terrorystyczną organizację, która postawiła sobie za cel oderwanie kraju od aliantów. 1988: Koniec wojny w Auslandii. Przegrani Alianci wracają do domu. Niemcy zajmują miasto Włochów, którzy uciekli podczas przejmowania ich kolonii. Włosi przy pomocy aliantów tworzą Czerwone Brygady, terrorystyczną organizację, która walczy o niepodległość Romy. 1989: Alianci polują na Czerwony Październik, rosyjską łódź podwodną, która ich szpiegowała. Czerwony Październik ucieka do ZSRR. FWW dokonuje pierwszego ataku bombowego w jednym z miast na Wenus. Samobójca podjeżdża samochodem pułapką pod kawiarnię detonując ładunek wybuchowy. Ginie siedemnaście osób, ponad dwa razy tyle zostaje rannych. FWW przyznaje się do zamachu. 1990: Czerwone Brygady atakują na Ceresie. Ginie jeden z ważniejszych urzędników nazistowskich. Przypadkową ofiarą jest Shoda Kazui, polityk japoński, przebywający wtedy na Ceresie. Niezależni Pionierzy ujawniają istnienie na Pallasie federacji państw Ziam. Alianci, sowieci i naziści ruszają na Federację Ziam próbując skłonić poszczególne państwa do przejścia na ich stronę. 1991: Przedłużające się negocjacje doprowadzają do konfrontacji flot ZSRR i Niemiec, do walki przyłącza się aliancka flota. Wszystkie frakcje doznają dużych strat i wycofują się na swoje terytoria. Wybucha Wielka Wojna Kosmiczna. 1996: Japonia uruchamia produkcję robożołnierzy w zakładach Sumimoto. 1997: '''Japończycy oddają do użytku okręty Yamato, Musashi i Shogun, największe wojenne łodzie podwodne kiedykolwiek zbudowane przez człowieka. '''1999: Japonia wystosowuje ultimatum do ZSRR, w którym zapewnia, iż stanie w obronie Republiki Mandżukoru.